Love Serenade
by joshsgrl
Summary: Joey goes about getting Pacey back, with a little help from Jen. M for future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another old story I wrote this years ago. It takes place in S5, it's my take on how Joey goes about getting Pacey back. Enjoy, I will post the remaining two parts shortly.

As always, I own nothing, please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended.

**Love Serenade**

**Part One**

"Jen!" Joey calls rushing to catch up with the petite blonde. "Jen wait up!" she calls again.

"Hey Jo. What brings you to this part of town?" Jen asks stopping and waiting for her friend to catch up with her.

"I have a favor to ask you." Joey says slightly out of breath.

"Does it involve men and Crisco?" asks Jen smiling.

Joey rolled her eyes but smiles. "No, not this time."

Jen sighs, then grins "I guess I can still lend a hand. Walk with me I have to be at the station in ten minutes."

"Okay." Joey says as she falls into step with the other girl.

"So what's this favor?" Jen asks curiously.

"Umm... well... uh..." Joey stammers.

"Come on Jo, spit it out." Jen says gently.

"Okay. Well as you know things between me and Pace have been getting better these last couple of months and the thing is umm..." Joey says trailing off quietly.

"You're still in love with him." Jen finishes the thought for her friend. "And you want him back?" she guesses.

"Am I that obvious?" Joey asks ruefully.

"Sweetie, you are to me." Jen sats smiling. She thinks of the conversation she'd had with Pacey just a few nights before, where he poured his heart out to her over six cups of coffee.

"Well, do you think I stand a chance at getting him back?" Joey asks anxiously.

"Honestly?" Jen pondered pretending to think about it. "Yeah, I think so. A lot's happened in the past six months. You've both grown and changed things are different between you, better."

"So what should I do?" Joey asks timidly.

Arriving at the station, Jen thinks for a minute before grinning at Joey tugging her inside the building. "I say you go with a full assault. He's too stubborn to go for it if you just talk to him. No matter how he may feel. He'll make up reasons why you couldn't be together. We need to make him come to you."

"Oh!" Joey sighs, a little saddened by Jens words.

"Jo, it's not that he doesn't want you. Because he does, believe me he does. He's just scared that things won't work out between you. Plus he's just as stubborn as you are. Trust me when I say he loves you. He just needs a little push to remind him exactly how much." Jen explains.

"So what do you suggest?"

Looking around Jen points to the speaker in the ceiling tile above their heads. "Well what better way to get your point across than with a song?"

"Huh?" Joey asks confused.

"What if we find a bunch of songs, you know like Nine Inch Nails; Closer, or the Devinyls; I touch myself. We plant the tapes for him to find and once he's suspicious enough, we plant one last tape with a note that leads him to you."

Joey smiles thinking about the idea. "I like it." she says; her eyes shining brightly with excitement. "You really think it will work?"

"If it doesn't well think of something else." Jen smiles, enjoying playing the roll of matchmaker. "Come on, sit in the booth with me, we may as well use the resources available to us."

"Why not. Audrey's got her latest conquest in our room right now so I really don't want to head back yet."

The girls settle into the booth, Jen hands Joey a binder listing all the songs available at the station. Pulling on her headphones she gets ready to start her show. Reaching for the weather forecast off the news wire, and slipping a disk into to player, she's ready to start.

"Hi there Boston, it's Jen Lindley with you for the next couple of hours so turn up those radios, put on those dancing shoes and get ready rock. But first the weather todays forecast calls for clear skies and a high of 62, so break out the shades and enjoy the warm weather. Now here's Disturbed with their hit Stupify." Jen says in her radio voice.

Turning her attention back to Joey she asks, "So see anything you like?"

"A couple, so are these songs going to be obvious or can we choose ones that are more subtle?"

"What ever you want. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I don't want anything that will totally give me away. After all I want him to start thinking about me, but I don't want him to realize that it's me until he's ready."

"Yeah, so..."

"So, I can choose stuff like Santana's Smooth, we danced to it a lot the summer we sailed on True Love, but it wasn't our song, so he'd think about me but it wouldn't be a red flag."

"I like it, what else?"

"Hmm... how about David Gray's Sail Away."

"I don't think I know that one. Why don't I play it then I'll be able to tell you." Jen says before flipping her microphone back on and doing her thing putting on a softer song. Locating the right disk she queues up the song in the second player ready to go. After about an hour they have a fairly good list to work from in front of them.

"Jen are you sure it's okay to do this?" Joey asks hesitantly as Jen returns to the booth carrying half a dozen tapes.

"Totally. Job perk." Jen says smiling. "Now all we have to do is put the disk in that player and the tape in here." Jen explains reaching for the David Gray CD. After hearing the song Jen decided she liked it. She said that it was very subtle, but still obvious enough that with the right clues he'd figure out who was behind all of it.

"Hey Jen, you guys have a printer right?" Joey asks looking up from the pad of paper in front of her.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I thought I'd print out labels with Pacey's name on them since I can't write it out. Dead give away since he knows my handwriting."

"Good thinking, keeping this as anonymous as possible."

"Yeah, speaking of which..."

"What?"

"This goes no further than us. The fewer people involved the less chance of Pacey finding out it's me before Im ready. I don't want Dawson, Jack, or Audrey blowing my cover."

"Agreed, this is our little secret." Jen says holding her pinkie out to Joey.

"Good." Joey says accepting in and swearing it will remain secret.

Once Joey and Jen finish the tapes Joey heads for Pacey's boat, leaving Jen to finish her shift. Knowing he's still at work for a couple of hours, it gives her the time to plant the first tape and get out unnoticed. Looking around to make sure no one is watching her, Joey slips on board.

They decided she'd plant four tapes, one on the boat, one at Civilization, one in his car, and another in his jacket if ever the opportunity presented itself, and mail the fifth with instructions on where he was to go.

Carefully placing the cassette where she was sure he would find it, Joey again made sure no one saw her trespassing, before sneaking off the boat to go and meet up with Jen and Jack.

Returning to the boat after a long day at the restaurant Pacey's thoughts were on that evenings plans. Juggling his mail, sunglasses, and jacket, he reaches into his pocket for his keys, dropping some of the mail. Bending down to pick it up he notices the slim cassette on the small shelf next to the door.

"What's this?" he wonders out loud, transferring everything to one side, he picks it up to inspect it. Pacey, play me! is printed on a small piece of paper tucked inside.

"Hmm..." he says, tossing his things on the counter he heads for the compact stereo system. Inserting the tape he presses play before heading for the bedroom needing to change before meeting up with Jack for drinks. The gentle strains of a song he's not sure he's ever heard before fill the cabin, mesmerizing him.

_Sail away with me honey_

_I put my heart in your hands_

_Sail away with me honey now, now, now_

_Sail away with me_

_What will be will be_

_I wanna hold you now_

_Crazy skies all wild above me now_

_Winter howling at my face_

_And everything I held so dear_

_Disappeared without a trace_

_Oh all the times I've tasted love_

_Never knew quite what I had_

_Little Darling if you hear me now_

_Never needed you so bad_

_Spinning round inside my head_

_Sail away with me honey_

_I put my heart in your hands_

_Sail away with me honey now, now, now_

_Sail away with me_

_What will be will be_

_I wanna hold you now_

_I've been talking drunken gibberish_

_Falling in and out of bars_

_Trying to find some explanation here_

_For the way some people are_

_How did it ever come so far_

_Sail away with me honey_

_I put my heart in your hands_

_Sail away with me honey now, now, now_

_Sail away with me_

_What will be will be_

_I wanna hold you now_

_Sail away with me honey_

_I put my heart in your hands_

_Sail away with me honey now, now, now_

_Sail away with me_

_What will be will be_

_I wanna hold you now_

_Sail away with me honey_

_I put my heart in your hands_

_Sail away with me honey now, now, now_

_Sail away with me_

_What will be will be_

_I wanna hold you now, now, now..._

Wondering about the meaning of the tape, Pacey goes back out on deck looking for other clues, searching all over, but finding nothing. Looking at his watch he notices he's late and rushes out to meet Jack, forgetting about the mysterious tape for the moment.

"Jack!" Pacey calls out to his friend, arriving at the crowded bar.

"Pacey, finally! I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten about us?"

"Us?"

"I dragged Jen and Joey along, I'm saving them from another night wasted in front of the television, or worse studying." Jack says laughing.

"They're here?" Pacey asks, a little panicked.

"Yeah, last I saw they were fighting the crowd at the bar."

"Oh it's been a long day, and I need a beer. I think I'm going to see it I can find them."

"Okay, I'll be here. We don't want to lose our table."

"You want anything?" Pacey asks, shrugging out of his coat hanging it on the back of the empty chair.

"Nah, I'm good." Jack says holding up his beer bottle inspecting how full it is.

Making his way back across the room, Pacey finds Jen and Joey just as they grab the bartenders attention.

"What'll it be?" He asks.

"Two China Whites, a rye and ginger and a rum and coke, oh and a beer." Jen says looking to Pacey for confirmation.

"Twelve Dollars." The bartender says placing the drinks in front of them and winking.

"Hey Pace, you made it I see." Jen says handing him his beer.

"Yeah, finally I was running late. Thanks. Hey Jo." He says taking the beer from Jen, who just looks at Joey and winks.

"Hey Pace, hold on a second. Okay Jen lets do these and get back to Jack." Joey says picking up the shots and handing one to Jen. Clinking their glasses together they tilt their heads back and swallow the creamy liquid.

"Mmm." Joey murmurs, slowly licking the remnants off her lips.

Pacey watches fascinated as she does this, his body responding. His brain reminding him how good her tongue feels against his skin. Shaking himself out of his trance before she notices he follows as Joey pulls Jen through the crowd.

"Oh I love this song!" Jen exclaims winking at Joey again as Closer starts to pound out of the speakers. "Jo come dance." She says motioning towards the packed dance floor.

"Okay." Joey grins handing her drink to Pacey.

Pacey watches them as they move together, flowing against each other in time with the music, their movement hypnotizing him.

"Jen, what are we doing?" Joey yells over the music.

"Killing two birds with one stone."

"Huh?"

"Well as we speak, Pacey is standing rooted in the spot where we left him, and his eyes are glued on you. I think he's actually drooling." Jen says laughing.

"And the other?"

"You can plant the tape you have in your purse. Or rather I can plant it while you dance with lover boy. Trust me he wont know where it came from."

"Okay, lets go. I want to have a little fun tonight."

"Hey Pace you wanna take over here?" Jen asks panting and waving a hand in front of her face.

"I'm kinda tired." He says, not trusting himself to be that close to her.

"Come on Pace, one dance? Please? I love this song." Joey pleads, pulling him on to the dance floor.

Returning to a chuckling Jack, she swears searching her pockets. "Damn it!"

"What?" Jack asks.

"No lip gloss." Jen explains. "Maybe Joey has some." Grabbing Joeys purse she locates the tape and the lip-gloss she knew would be there. Moving to put the purse back she accidentally drops it, bending over to pick it up she slips the tape into Pacey's pocket; and Jack is none the wiser.

"Come on stud I feel like dancing again."

"Fine but you step on my toes and I'm out of there."

"Fine." Manouvering so she's in Joeys line of vision Jen smiles and waves, nodding her head to let her know mission accomplished. After a couple of hours of dancing they decide to call it a night. Gathering up their thing they head out into the night laughing.

"Jo you need a ride?" Pacey asks.

"If you don't mind. You are going my way after all."

"It's fine. Say good night Potter." He says in a hurry to get home.

"Night guys, I'll call you." Joey calls following Pacey towards his car.

"See you Jo. Pace, drive carefully." Jen yells out after them.

"Night you two." Jack says shaking his head, as he walks towards his own car.

Reaching into his coat pocket for his keys, he pulls out the tape Jen planted earlier instead.

"What's that?" Joey asks innocently.

"I don't know. I got another one earlier. I wonder what's on this one, and what they mean."

"You've got a secret admirer, how cute. Lets play it. Maybe there's a clue on it, so you can figure out who they're from." Joey says, feeding his curiosity.

"You think it's cute that I'm being stalked?" He asks.

"I'm sure its harmless." Joey says rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah right, harmless."

"So, who do you think it could be? It has to be someone who knows you. Or at least enough about you like where you live, and hangout. Otherwise no tapes." Joey observes, while trying not to smile.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to." Pacey says opening the door for Joey. Slipping behind the wheel, he starts the car. "Here, we may as well check this one out." He says as he slips the tape into the deck.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

"I love this song." Joey says turning up the volume and singing along. Sending Pacey teasing looks, she gets lost in the lyrics.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_and I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_to the bottom of every bottle_

_these five words in my head_

_scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_it's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_and I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_to the bottom of every bottle_

_these five words in my head_

_scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_and I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_to the bottom of every bottle_

_these five words in my head_

_scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_yeah, yeah_

_are we having fun yet_

_yeah, yeah_

_are we having fun yet_

_yeah, yeah_

_are we having fun yet_

Pacey groans quietly as he drives, moving to relieve some of the pressure watching her singing has caused. How he ever walked away from the amazing woman beside him he'd never know. 'You lost your chance Witter, you're just friends remember that.' He reminds himself silently, while he continues to watch her out of the corner of his eye.

"There you go Potter, home safe and sound." Pacey says pulling up in front of her dorm.

"Thanks Pace. Tonight was fun. We should all do it again soon." Joey says as she climbs from the car.

"Yeah, it was. Night Jo see you around."

"Night Pace, and good luck with your stalker." She says, waving. Once she reaches the door, he pulls away from the curb.

"I can't believe you partied with out me." Audrey pouts from her usual place on her bed.

"Hi Aud. Sorry, but as I recall you were entertaining tonight."

"Yeah." She says smiling. "Jen called a couple of minutes ago, said it was important and you should call her as soon as you got in." Audrey says wanting to know why I'd have to phone Jen at nearly two in the morning. "Hey Jo, how'd you get home?" She asks.

"Pacey gave me a ride. I think I'll call Jen from in there, it could be personal." Joey says pointing to the bathroom. Picking up the phone she dials Jens number.

"Jo?" Jen asks, answering the phone on the first ring.

"Hey Jen, you called."

"So how'd it go? Did he find the tape?"

"Yeah, he even told me about the first one, and played the second one on the way home."

"No way! What'd you do?"

"Told him I loved the song, sang along, maybe teased him a little. Nothing worse than on the dance floor."

"You're so bad." Jen squeals.

"I know; this is fun. He's already trying to figure out who's sending them."

"Have you figured out how to plant the tape at the restaurant?"

"Well theres too many people there that know me, but I had an idea on the way home. I'll check into tomorrow after class."

"Good luck. I'll talk to you later." Jen says.

"Okay. Night." Turning off the phone Joey changes into her pyjamas and heads for bed ignoring Audreys interested look.

"Night." Joey says climbing into bed, and turning off her light. She falls asleep with a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Serenade**

**Part Two**

"Okay Miss, just so were clear; you want this package to be delivered at exactly 3:00 to this address."

"Yes, and you're sure there's no way the person receiving this package will be able to track down who sent it?"

"No Miss. If there's nothing in there to identify you then it can't be traced. We don't give out any personal information, it's against company policy."

"Great." Joey says smiling as she hands over the small package and the money.

"Thank-you." The man says.

Stepping out into the bright afternoon sun, Joey grins thinking about how Pacey will react to the latest song. Pulling out her cell phone she calls Jen and arranges to meet for coffee later that afternoon. Walking the short distance back to campus, she heads for her English Lit. Class.

Later at the small coffee shop they all frequent, Joey sits sipping her Cafe Mocha waiting for Jen to show up.

"Hey Jo, sorry I got stuck talking to one of my professors."

"That's ok, I only just got here too."

"So how'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Duh, get the third tape to Pacey. You know the one you wanted him to find at work."

"Oh, courier."

"Nice."

"No. What's nice is I had them deliver it half an hour after Audrey's shift started. This way I get to here all about it."

"What time does Audrey get off work?"

"Eight. Want to come over?"

"Ok." Jen says calmly stirring her coffee, before looking at Joey and laughing.

"Come on Pacey, what's in that package?" Audrey whines.

"Nothing." he says ignoring her questions.

"If it was nothing, why did you disappear out to your car for ten minutes right after you got it?"

"No reason."

"You're just mean. I need some excitement. Do you know what it's like living with Joey? Nothing exciting ever happens to her."

"It probably does, she just doesn't tell you about it."

"Tell me, I need to know."

"Nope!" Pacey says laughing as he prepares her order.

"Pacey!"

"Audrey!" he taunts.

"Fine, be like this but I'll be back. I still have three hours left in my shift and you will tell me before then what was in that package." Audrey says picking up the plates and delivering them to her table.

Pacey laughs, as he watches Audrey. She hears him and notices that he's watching her and she just glares at him. The next time she comes back with an order he'll tell her, she may have some insight into who's sending the tapes.

"Hey, so you gonna tell me?"

"Yeah, I guess. Its a tape."

"A tape?"

"Yeah you know the kind that play music."

"I know, but why? I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

"What?"

"Someones sending me tapes. I've gotten three now, and it's driving me crazy because I can't figure out who it is."

"Does anyone else know about these tapes?"

"Yeah, Jo was with me when I got one last night. She says it's cute. I think I'm being stalked."

"Ok, over react much. What's on the tapes?"

"Love songs, I guess? I'm sure whoever's behind this has a point, and must like me. But why the games."

"Because it's interesting. It's mysterious. I wish a guy would send me tapes with love songs on them."

"Do you think its someone you know?"

"It must be, they left one at the boat, planted one in my coat at the club last night, and now they've couriered one to where I work. Whoever it is knows me and my schedule or knows someone who does."

"So what songs were on the tapes? They could tell us something, give some clue as to who's sending them."

"Umm the first one I don't know who it's by but its about sailing away. The second one was How you remind me, you know that Nickleback song that it so over played right now."

"Hey I like that song. The third?" Audrey asks.

"Dave Matthews Band, Crush."

"Since when do I pay you two to stand around and talk?" Danny asks.

"Since Pacey got him self a secret admirer." Audrey says smiling.

"Witter is this true?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"When you find out who it is, let me talk to this girl, I'd like to know what it is she sees in you. Now get back to work."

"Ok." Both Pacey and Audrey agree. Soon the place is too busy to allow them time to talk about it anymore. At about nine Pacey looks up and realizes that Audrey is gone.

"I guess I'll just have to figure this out myself." Pacey says as he changes out of his uniform. Thinking about anything that could tie the songs together and to anyone he knew. Tiredly he walks to his car and gets in resting his head on the steering wheel he puts the keys in the ignition. As he starts the car, his radio plays.

_There you go flashing fever from your eyes_

_Hey baby, come over here and shut them tight_

_I'm not denying, we're flying above it all_

_Hold my hand, don't let me fall_

_You've got such amazing grace_

_I've never felt this way_

_Oh, show me heaven, cover me_

_Leave me breathless_

_Oh, show me heaven please_

His head snaps up, and sure enough there's another tape in the stereo. Pacey wonders how the tape could have gotten there, since he knows he locked the car door after he listened to the last tape.

_Here I go, I'm shaking just like the breeze_

_Hey baby, I need your hand to steady me_

_I'm not denying, I'm frightened as much as you_

_Though I'm barely touching you_

_I've shivers down my spine_

_And it feels divine_

_Oh, show me heaven, cover me_

_Leave me breathless_

_Oh, show me heaven please_

_Do you know what it's like to dream a dream_

_Baby hold me tight and let this be_

_Oh, show me heaven, cover me_

_Leave me breathless_

_Oh, show me heaven please_

_Oh, show me heaven, cover me_

_Leave me breathless_

_Oh, show me heaven please_

"Who are you?" Pacey wonders out loud thinking about the songs, the only person he can connect them to is Joey, but then she seemed surprised by the tape he found last night, so it couldn't be her. He was probably just thinking about her because he'd been out with her the night before. He'd poured his heart out to Jen less than a week ago about still loving her like no one else. Driving to the boat he collects his things, and goes below deck to think about this some more.

After listening to the tapes over and over, he's still no closer to figuring out who's responsible. Deciding to turn in for the night he turns out the lights and crawls exhaustedly into bed.

"So Joey, who do you think it is?" Audrey asks later that same night, while the credits of the movie the girls decided to watch roll up the screen.

"Audrey...I don't have a clue. I'm sure he'll figure it out and let us all know." Joey says yawning. "I think I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

"You don't care that Pacey, potentially the love of your life, has a secret admirer?"

"I care, sure. There's just not a whole lot I can do about it." Joey says crawling beneath the covers of her bed.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to figure this out on my own." Audrey says from her side of the room.

"Ok, good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Serenade**

**Part Three**

The next morning Joey gets up to find Audrey already gone. Deciding to go for a run she changes and grabs her small radio. Jogging along the streets she soon finds herself near the marina, without thinking she heads towards Pacey's boat. As she nears she sees him standing on the deck working on something. Slowing to a walk she turns off the radio and stops in front of him.

"Hey sailor." She says brightly.

"Morning Jo, what brings you by?" He asks smiling as he takes in her appearance; track pants and a Worthington Sweatshirt. Her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, she looks stunning as always.

"Just out for a run. Care to buy a lady some breakfast?"

"Sure. Let me get my keys." He says disappearing below deck before returning a minute later with a light jacket and his car keys.

"So Audrey tells me you got another tape."

"Two actually, would you believe one was couriered to the restaurant, and the other was in my car, I could have sworn I locked the door but I'm not certain."

"Wow."

"Yeah, whoever it is, they're persistent."

"Well when you figure it out, let me know."

"I'll do that." Pacey says a little perplexed. The more he thinks about it the more sure he is that it's Joey, but talking to her and looking at how she's acting now he isn't so sure. "Don't you have class today?"

"No, I arranged my schedule so I have Fridays off. What about you? Aren't you working today?"

"Nope, Brecker gave me the day off. He said something about me working to hard."

"Good for you Pace. It seems you've found your niche."

"Yup, now all I need is my own boat."

"All in good time, right?" Joey says leaning against Pacey's Mustang. "I mean look at this car."

"Yeah I guess. So hows life at Worthington?"

"Eh, it's there. Living with Audrey is a challenge most days. But I'm coping."

Opening her door and helping her into the passenger seat he laughs. "Anything to do with Audrey is a challenge most days. She's definitely high maintenance."

"You have no idea." Joey says rolling her eyes, and Pacey just smiles as he watches her from the corner of his eye.

Concentrating on the road he taps his fingers along with the beat of the music flowing from his radio. After a few minutes he pulls up in front of a small cafe and puts the car in park.

"This ok?" he asks.

"Looks good. I'm starving."

"Jo are you not eating properly?" he asks concerned.

"I eat fine Pacey. You try running five miles and tell me how hungry you are!"

"I guess. I just worry about you sometimes."

"Thanks Pace, but I eat fine." Joey says smiling thinking how sweet it is that he worries about her.

"For Two?" the waitress behind the counter asks when they walk inside.

"Yes." Joey says automatically.

Settling into a booth they talk quietly for the next hour or so over breakfast, and multiple cups of coffee. Pacey insists on driving Joey back to the dorms before heading home.

"Thanks for breakfast Pace, I'll talk to you soon." Joey says smiling at him before jogging up the steps and disappearing inside. Pacey just waves, before sighing deeply and putting his car back into drive; no closer to finding the answers he's seeking.

The rest of the day passes quickly as both Joey and Pacey get caught up on errands and chores that had been put off all week.

Joey struggles with her door, juggling her laundry and book-bag as the phone continues to ring on the other side of the door.

"Coming!" she calls out as if the person on the other end can here her. Tossing everything onto her bed she picks up the phone, just as the answering machine picks up.

"Hello?" she asks over the recording, while trying to find the stop button.

"Jo?" Jen asks.

"Hey Jen, yeah I'm here." She responds breathlessly.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Ha, I wish. I was just out at the Laundromat."

"Exciting."

"Tell me about it. So what can I do for you?"

"Well I thought I'd just check in and see how things are going." Jen says cryptically.

"Good." She says surveying the room, looking for signs that Audrey could return at any moment. "I can tell it's killing him not knowing who the tapes are coming from."

"He doesn't have any idea?"

"I don't think so. But he keeps giving me these funny looks."

"So how many tapes does he have?"

"Well four for sure, and he should have got the fifth one today by mail."

"So what's the plan? Once he's got the last tape that is?"

"Well the letter says to meet me at ten tomorrow night, and I know he only works until eight."

"So what are you going to wear?"

"My new red dress?" Joey says smiling.

"Good girl. So need any help getting ready?"

"Sure. Hey can I get ready at your place? Audrey has the night off and I don't want her to figure this out and tell Pacey."

"No problem, Dawson's filming, Grams has her scrabble night tomorrow, and Jacks out getting drunk with his frat buddies on Saturdays."

"Great, I'll be over about seven."

"Ok, Ill see you then."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone Joey turns around to find Audrey dropping her books on her bed.

"Hey Audrey."

"So big date tomorrow?" she asks curiously.

"Only if you consider keeping Jen company while Dawson films a date." Joey lies easily, thinking up an excuse Audrey wont want to tag along too, wondering exactly how much she heard.

"Sounds like fun, too bad that I've got a date otherwise I'd love sitting around doing nothing all night." She says sarcastically.

"Anyone I know?"

"Nah, he's this cute guy thats been coming into the restaurant for the past couple of weeks. David something or other." She says waving her hand in the air while digging through her closet.

"Ah." Joey says putting her clean clothes away.

"So Witter, figure out who the mystery lady is yet?" Brecker asks the next day as Pacey chops up the vegetables before him on the table.

"Not yet, but all is to be revealed tonight."

"So I guess asking you to work late is out of the question?"

"You could ask, but I'd have to say not tonight."

"So how do you know tonights the night?"

"I got another tape. This one came in the mail yesterday, and inside was a note saying that if I'm interested in finding out the truth that I'm to show up at the address listed for ten tonight."

"Interesting, so are you going to go for it? I mean whoever went to all of this trouble obviously wants something from you."

"I'm going to check it out, but mostly I'm going to tell whoever it is that I'm really not interested, that someone else holds my heart."

"Joey?" Danny asks.

"Am I that obvious?" Pacey says sighing.

"Not really, I've just watched how you are with your friends and you're different with her. She must mean a lot to you if you're willing to give up what is probably a sure thing."

"She does. But thats never going to happen. I broke her heart and destroyed any chance we had but I'm still not ready to get back out there, to risk my heart again."

"Well good luck tonight."

"Thanks Danny."

"Jen, I don't think I can do this. Joey says into her tiny phone."

"Jo, calm down. You look fabulous; everything is set up. He'll be there don't worry." Jen says calmly.

"What if he rejects me?"

"Not possible."

Joey takes a few deep breaths wondering over to the window, looking out into the night. "Ok, I feel better, thanks Jen."

"No problem, call me tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Hanging up Joey notices headlights slowly getting closer, on the street below. Taking another breath she braces herself for what the next few minutes might hold.

Looking for the right building number Pacey drives slowly along the unfamiliar street. Catching sight of the numbers on the door he's been searching for. Parking further up the block he walks the short distance back to the building. Knocking on the door nervously he waits for a response. The door buzzes and he steps inside taking it as an invitation to enter.

"Hello?" he calls into the darkness. Not getting a response he looks around as his eyes adjust, seeing a candle burning on a table twenty feet or so in the distance he approaches it.

"Upstairs." he reads aloud softly from the card propped up against the candleholder.

Climbing the stairs he hears music playing softly, reaching the top he sees more candles bathing the room in a warm glow. His breath catches as he takes the final step noticing her slender frame over by the window; her chestnut hair cascading in waves down her back; the red silk clinging invitingly to her body.

"Jo?" he asks not really believing the sight before him.

"Hey." She says smiling softly turning to face him.

"Jo?" he asks again, in complete shock.

"Surprised?" she asks taking a tentative step towards him.

"You could say that." He says finally finding his voice. "Why?"

"I had to do something, and this seemed like a good idea. Are you disappointed?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"Jo, you could never disappoint me. Don't you know by now that you're all I've ever wanted? " He says closing the gap between them, cupping her face in the palm of one hand he tilts her chin up forcing her to make eye contact.

"Really?" she asks searching his eyes for signs that he still loves her, as a tear escapes and rolls down her cheek.

"Potter." he brushes the moisture away with his thumb, smiling down at her.

"Uh Pace? There's something I need to tell you, something I should have told you along time ago." She says more tears falling from her eyes.

"What's that love?" he asks, the familiar endearment falling from his lips without him even realizing it.

"I love you. I never stopped, despite everything that happened. I don't think I ever will. I need to know if I'm holding onto false hope here. I can't start living my life until I know where I stand."

"Joey" he says looking for the right words but not finding any.

"It's ok Pace I get it." Joey says pulling away from him taking his silence to mean he doesn't feel the same way, turning her back so he can't see her cry anymore tears.

"I don't think you do Jo." He says reaching for her hand before she slips away.

"What?" she asks confused, looking into his blue eyes.

"I miss you, I miss us." He says regret heavy in his voice, "I did something so incredibly stupid last year that I thought I would never get the opportunity to tell you how I really feel. I let my insecurities swallow me whole, you were; you are my reason for being. You make me want to be a better man, and I know that I don't deserve you, but everyday since you've come back into my life I've been so thankful that you could look past the horrible things I said to you, and still be my friend. I love you. I'm in love with you, I think I always will be."

"You are?"

"Why do think I'm here?"

"You knew it was me?" Joey asks shocked, "Why didn't you just tell me you knew I was behind the tapes?"

"I didn't really know it was you until you sent me this." He says pulling the last tape out of his pocket. "I hoped it was, but then you were so convincing when I told you about the tapes in the first place, that night outside of the club."

"I'd hoped you would figure it out."

"Now that I have, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Pace."

He walks over the small stereo and puts the tape in and presses play. "Can I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Joey responds slipping into his strong arms, resting her head on his chest.

Pulling her close, and wrapping his arms around her they begin to sway to the music. Pacey lowers his head and inhales her scent, thinking how much he's missed it. Placing a kiss on top of her head her strokes her hair.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may they could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

As the melody fades out, Joey pulls away and looks up into Pacey's eyes. She smiles at him as they look deep into each others souls, each searching for the answers in each other.

"I love you Josephine." He says before lowering his head and catching her lips in a sweet kiss.

Her hands snake up over his shoulders and into his hair. She opens her mouth under his as the kiss grows more urgent. His tongue slips inside her mouth tasting her. His hands explore her back re-memorizing the curves that they never forgot. After what seems like an eternity he pulls away from her slowly, gasping for breath.

"Pacey." Joey almost begs, she stands on shaking legs waiting for more. Stretching onto her tiptoes she presses her lips against his, kissing him passionately.

Moaning softly at the contact his hands slip down her back cupping her firm butt and pulling her roughly against him. Feeling his arousal warm against her abdomen she melts against him. Tearing his lips away from her mouth he kisses a trail down her jaw and long her neck, finding the spot that he instinctively knows will drive her crazy, before sucking on the skin and nipping it with his teeth. Feeling her body shudder against his Pacey growls.

"Oh!" she cries out, leaning further against him needing his support.

"Jo, what do you want?" he asks realizing that nothing is really settled between them.

"You!" Joey says once again bringing his mouth to hers.

"Are you sure?" he questions, a few minutes later.

"I'm sure Pace." She says confidently. Stepping out of his arms, taking his hand she leads him over to the bed of soft pillows and blankets that has been set up in one corner. Sliding her hands under the lapels of his jacket she slips it over his shoulders, removing it before moving onto the buttons of his shirt.

He just stands still and watches as she removes article after article of his clothing, only moving when she requires his assistance. Soon he is standing before her naked. Her hands reach for the zipper of her dress the material pools around her feet and she stands before him in her red lace bra and matching bikini underwear. His hooded eyes burn a trail along her body as they look for any changes since the last time he saw her this way.

"My God Jo, you're so beautiful." He says in awe of her elegance.

"So are you." Her eyes are taking in the changes in his body; his summer on board the deans yacht burned away the last of his baby fat, and replaced it with taught, strong muscles. He must have kept up the hard work because she can see his abs, pecs, and biceps all clearly defined in the soft candlelight, his skin glowing bronze. As her eyes travel down his body she sees his erection twitch in response to her attention to detail. Placing her hands on his shoulders she leans up and kisses him softly.

"It's ok to touch me." She whispers before tracing his bottom lip with her tongue, seeking entrance. Pacey opens his mouth in response to her silent demand and moans as her tongue plunges inside, showing him how much she wants him. Grabbing her hips and pulling her forcefully to him he kisses her hard. He can here the blood rushing through his veins, and everywhere her skin is touching his he feels like he's on fire.

"Jo..." Pacey moans as his hands travel up her ribcage to cup the full weight of breasts. Finding the small clasp at the front he releases is pulling the lace from her silky mounds and pulling the garment from her body. Her nipples harden even more against the roughness of his hands.

"Pace I can't stand!" Joey cries, the sensation of his hands on her body too much for her.

Lowering her onto the mound of pillows he leans over her, nibbling on her neck before traveling lower and worshiping her breasts, nipping one and then the other. His hands wonder lower, down her flat stomach until he reaches his goal. Dipping first one finger beneath the elastic her breath catches and she gasps as he strokes her clit softly, adding another finger her hips buck up against him needing more than he is offering.

Laughing softly, he looks into her eyes and smiles warmly. "Horny much Jo?"

"You have no idea." She responds, her desire for him burning brightly in her eyes. His other hand strokes the side of her face lovingly.

Wanting more she pushes against his shoulder rolling him onto his back. Kissing his shoulder she leaves a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses down his chest, she dips her tongue into his belly button, swirling it around as she looks up at him passionately, before following the trail of dark hair below it downwards. Her breath is warm against his skin and he trembles in anticipation of whats to come. Licking her lips she slides one hand up his muscular thigh. Gripping his erection she lowers her head and licks the bubble of pre-cum from the tip.

Pacey cries out her name as her lips surround him, the tip of her tongue circling his head. Taking more of him into her mouth she slowly starts to bob up and down along his length, taking more of him in with each stroke. Fisting his hands in her hair he raises his hips in time with her movements, enjoying the feel of her mouth around him once again.

Soon it becomes too much and he pulls her away, trying to regain some control he pulls her up his body and captures her lips in a searing kiss. Straddling his hips, she moves over him positioning herself so he can feel how wet she is, and how much she wants him. Looking deep into his eyes she rubs her wetness along his shaft.

"Jo, if you keep that up I won't last very long, and I want to be inside you when I come." Pacey says his voice thick with desire.

"Mmm" she murmurs ignoring his comment.

"Come on Jo have some mercy." He begs.

"Do you want me Pace?" she asks.

"Of course I do. I want you more than you could ever imagine."

"Show me." She says allowing the tip of his erection to penetrate her wet folds.

"Are you still on the pill?" he asks, she just nods slowly.

Groaning, unable to resist her any longer he thrusts his hips and pushes into her. Her tight walls gripping him as he buries himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust. Her hips slam against his taking him even further into her yielding body. Intertwining their fingers they stay completely still just staring into each others souls.

After a long moment Pacey slowly starts to rock his hips, setting the rhythm. Joey matches his thrusts perfectly, her body remembering the pace and tempo of his body perfectly. As their speed increases, their kisses, glances, and caresses grow more passionate. Needing more control Pacey rolls them back over and drives into her hard and fast needing to be as deep inside of Joey as possible.

Sweat pouring off his body he feels her walls clamp down around him as she comes hard screaming his name in ecstasy. Calling out her name he follows her over the edge pouring his seed deep inside her in three quick bursts. Collapsing against her he wraps his arms around her and rolls onto his side, keeping them intimately joined. They lay tangled up together, gasping for breath, covered in sweat, their hearts racing in unison.

"I love you." Pacey says brushing a few strands of hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"I love you too Pace." Joey says snuggling more securely into his embrace, sighing contently. They lay cuddled up together for a while before either of them speak again.

"So what is this place?" Pacey finally asks, looking around taking in his surroundings.

"Right now its a work in progress, but my friend Jacqueline is turning it into an art gallery. Its almost ready, her first exhibit is in a couple of weeks." Joey explains, her hand idly tracing patterns over Pacey's heart.

"She knows were here?"

"Mmm..Hmm..."

"When do we have to leave?" Pacey asks quietly.

"We have all night." Joey says sleepily.

"Jo, we should talk." Pacey says seriously.

"I know, but can it wait a little while longer?"

"Not really." Pacey says firmly. Before settling into silence again, waiting for Joey to respond, when she doesn't he asks, "I just want to know what I am to you?"

"You, Pacey Witter, are the love of my life, and I want to be with you. I want to be there when you wake up in the morning, and when you go to bed at night. I want to share my life with you. I guess what I'm asking for is another chance. I want to start over, and this time I want to get it right. Is that ok? What about you, what do you want?"

"I want you in my life, and in my heart. I've tried so hard to deny that I need you next to me to be whole. Somethings been missing for a long time, and when I'm with you I feel whole again."

"So were ok?" she asks.

"We're better than ok Jo, were us." Pacey says smiling down at Joey. Kissing her forehead tenderly. "It's been a big night, how about we get some sleep?"

"Ok." Joey says yawning.

Sitting up briefly, Pacey reaches for a blanket to cover them with. "Sleep well my love." He says when he looks over and sees Joey curled up, her hands tucked under her head.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Joey awakens to bright light streaming through the windows, feeling Pacey's arms wrapped around her she smiles, when she hears her phone ring again. Slipping from beneath the covers she walks over to the window and picks up her cell.

Hello. She says quietly not wanting to disturb Pacey. After they talked Pacey woke her up twice more during the night to make love to her.

"Jo where the hell are you?" Jen asks. "And why are you whispering?"

"I'm still at the gallery, and Pacey's sleeping I don't want to disturb him."

"So everything went well?"

"Perfect, I couldn't be happier." She says looking at Pacey as he sleeps, the covers low on his hips revealing just enough for Joey to want to crawl back into bed and ravish him.

"Good, Im glad. Listen Dawson needs me on his movie today but if you want to talk I'm just a phone call away."

"I know, we'll see you later. Have fun."

"You too." Jen says smiling into the other end of the phone.

"Bye Jen." Joey says ending the call. Looking back towards Pacey she notices him awake and watching her.

"Hey." She says softly.

"Potter, what are you doing out of bed?" he asks seductively raising an eyebrow suggestively at her.

The End


End file.
